Finchel-Destinados a estar juntos
by MissHawkins93
Summary: Rachel es una chica "marginada" del William McKinley High School, al tropezar por el pasillo con el quarterback del equipo de fútbol,Finn Hudson, de inmediato Rachel empieza a sentir algo por él, sin quererlo. Pero...¿logrará que se fije alguna vez en ella? ¿Llegará a ser popular con el Glee Club?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, antes de que leáis, quiero explicar un poco cómo voy a desarrollar el Fanfic. Lo primero y más importante: La historia será en ocasiones parecida a las primeras temporadas,sólo que con cosas cambiadas que a mi me hubieran gustado que ocurriesen, a partir de la cuarta temporada iré cambiando la historia :).**_

_**Espero que disfruten mi historia, es la primera vez que hago una, asi que, simplemente espero tener algunos lectores...Jajaja.**_

_**Dicho esto, ahí les va el fic**_

_Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro._

**Rachel POV:**

Después de unas largas vacaciones de verano, hoy por fin vuelvo al McKinley, pero este año quiero dejar de ser una marginada, estoy harta de que me tiren slushies en la cara, este año voy a brillar, porque yo, Rachel Berry, seré una gran estrella de Broadway.

_*En el McKinley...*_

Iba caminando por los pasillos, cuando vi a un chico alto, con una media sonrisa que podría enamorar al instituto entero si quisiera, no recuerdo haberlo visto el año pasado, de haberlo conocido, jamás me habría olvidado de él, es tan guapo... Pero vamos, Berry, nunca se fijará en tí...

Mientras me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos, choqué contra aquel chico, estaba tan paralizada que perdí el control de mis piernas,y todo mi cuerpo, vaya que vergüenza, menos mal que fue simpático y me ayudó a recoger mis cosas.

**Finn:**

Vaya, ten cuidado, podías haberte chocado con una taquilla abierta, y eso tiene que doler...-sonríe-

**Rachel:**

Lo siento, estaba distraida, no volverá a pasar. -le devuelve la sonrisa-

**Finn:**

¿Eres nueva aquí?

**Rachel:**

No, estoy aquí desde el año pasado, tiendo a ser algo invisible, así que es normal...

**Finn:**

Nunca te había visto por aquí...

**Rachel:**

Qué curioso, yo tampoco te había visto antes...Jajaja. Me llamo Rachel Berry :) -le extiende la mano, con leve sonrisa en la cara-

**Finn:**

Encantado, señorita Rachel, yo soy Finn Hudson. -le da mano, sonriente-

**Rachel:**

Igualmente, señorito Finn.

**Finn:**

Vaya, cómo pasa el tiempo, tengo que irme, tengo que llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento, sino tendré que correr diez minutos más. Espero verte más por los pasillos. Aaah, y ten cuidado si estás despistada ;) -sonríe,y se va corriendo al entrenamiento-

**Finn POV:**

No sé qué me pasa, desde que ví a Rachel no puedo dejar de pensar en su sonrisa, nunca había visto una chica así por aquí. Quiero decir, la mayoría de chicas van muy arregladas siempre, como si tuvieran que ir siempre maquilladas a clase,y siempre llevan ropa provocativa,bueno, eso es lo que nos suele gustar a los chicos, pero en eso, soy distinto a los demás, a mi siempre me han gustado las chicas naturales, con poco maquillaje y ropa sencilla.

Aunque siendo yo, no debería decir esto, ya que salgo con Quinn Fabray,es capitana de las animadoras,y presidenta del club de la castidad. Ella es muy guapa, pero a veces creo que no me entiende. Creo que no pensaré más en Rachel, ni siquiera la conozco,además,Quinn y yo estamos juntos desde el año pasado. Y a pesar de que es muy mandona, siento que realmente la quiero.

**Rachel POV:**

Dios mío, el corazón me latía a mil cuando tenía cerca a Finn, nunca antes un chico me había prestado un mínimo de atención. Es tan guapo, tan fuerte, tierno,parece un ángelito cuando sonríe. Seguro que tiene novia, ¿quién no querría estar con él?,por lo menos, es el ser más adorable que he conocido, y eso que apenas lo conozco, pero puedo sentirlo aquí, en mi corazón...

Una vez más, sumida en mis pensamientos, logré volver al mundo "real",y vi algo en el panel de clubs... AAAAAAAH, UN CLUB DE CANTOOOO!

Obviamente no tardé en poner mi nombre junto a una estrella dorada, bueno, puede parecer algo estúpido, pero siempre lo hago cuando pongo mi nombre, porque la estrella es lo que seré algún día,las estrellas son lo mío,es una metáfora, y las metáforas son importantes. Mis estrellas doradas son una metáfora de que yo soy una estrella. Desde que era pequeña, mis padres decían que sería famosa, sí, mis padres son gays, y judíos, a veces me gustaría saber quién es mi madre, pero creo que eso le rompería el corazón a mis padres, ellos son un amor, pero en cuestiones de chicas no entienden, y a veces me gustaría hablar de chicos...

_Al día siguiente:_

Hoy es mi audicción para _New Directions_,estoy tan emocionada, por fin hay un club hecho para mi en el McKinley.

Interpretaré _On my own_,del musical _Les Misérables_

_*En el McKinley:*_

Mi audición para el _Glee Club_ no pudo salir más perfecta, por la cara del profesor, intuyo que me dará la mayoría de los solos, sé quedó boquiabierto.

Cuando salí del Salón de Actos, vi a Finn, con una de las animadoras, y parecía que estaban coqueteando, ambos estaban sonriendo como tontos, la chica era rubia, más o menos de mi estatura, pero con un cuerpo más bonito que el mío, y por supuesto es mucho más guapa que yo... Así que nunca podré competir contra ella, Finn nunca la dejaría escapar, y para ser sincera conmigo misma, él nunca se fijará en mí, sólo fue amable conmigo porque choqué contra él, pero nada más.

Además, no le conozco de nada, ni conozco su forma de ser, es muy guapo, eso está claro, pero para mí importa más la forma de ser, tampoco es que yo sea una de esas chicas que aparecen en revistas,es inusual en mí decirlo, pero en ese sentido, no tengo tanta autoestima como con mi voz.

Vamos Rachel, olvida a ese chico, él ni si quiera sabía que existías...y aunque te vea por los pasillos, no te recordará...

_**Esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren hacerme algunas sugerencias, estoy dispuesta a escucharles :) Un saludo 3'**_

_**PD: Espero ir mejorando la narración**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Les explico, antes de empezar el capítulo, quiero aclararles que el Narrador siempre va a ser omnisciente (que todo lo sabe), para que no se pregunten, y ya que estoy aclarando las dudas que me han hecho, POV significa Point Of View, es decir, lo que el personaje piensa y siente. Los próximos capítulos serán algo más largos que el primero, ya que lo usé como una leve presentación del romance principal. Dicho esto, disfruten el capítulo :)**_

_Capítulo 2: ¿Amor a primera vista o atracción?_

**Narrador:** Después del primer encuentro entre Finn y Rachel, parece que hubo una cierta atracción entre ambos, aunque sea un poco más en Rachel, pero Finn se quedó pensando en ella. Rachel se inscribió en el _Glee Club_,luego de hacer su audición, vió a Finn con Quinn y se puso celosa...¿Volverán a hablar Finn y Rachel? ¿Cómo les irá al _Glee_ _Club_?

**Mr. Schue POV:**

Nadie quiere apuntarse al _Glee Club_, a pesar de que las audiciones son abiertas, sólo somos cinco, y por ahora bastante malos...Tengo que encontrar como sea a alguien, o intentar que a los chicos les llame la atención alguna Performance de _New Directions_.

Mientras me iba de camino al vestuario de los chicos de fútbol, oí algo, era un chico, con un gran talento, que ni él mismo sabía que tenía. Me quedé escuchandolo hasta que terminó. Sabía que siendo Popular, como lo es Finn, no iba a acceder a formar parte de New Directions, así que tuve que recurrir a algo totalmente inmoral, pero que era necesario. Le metí a Finn una bolsita de marihuana en su taquilla. Más tarde, lo reuní en mi despacho.

_*En el despacho del señor Schue...*_

**Mr. Schue:**

Finn, he encontrado esto en tu taquilla. -le muestra la bolsita de marihuana- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa, y la de problemas que esto te puede causar?

**Finn:**

Le juro que eso no es mío señor Schue,dios, no se lo diga a mi madre por favor. -empieza a ponerse nervioso-

**Mr. Shue:**

Podrías perder la beca deportiva si esto se refleja en tu expediente, ¿lo sabías?

**Finn:**

¿Hay alguna forma de que usted no lo ponga en mi expediente?

** :**

Ahora que lo dices, sí que la hay...Si te apuntaras al _Glee Club_, podría hacer la vista gorda. Somos sólo cinco personas, y tenerte a tí mejorará mucho _New Directions_.

**Finn:**

Está bien, me apuntaré al _Glee Club_...Deme la hoja de inscripción, pero por favor, esta no la cuelgue, no quiero que nadie sepa que voy a un club donde cantan. Se meterían conmigo, y perdería mi popularidad.

**Mr. Schue:**

Está bien, nos vemos a las cuatro en el _Glee Club_.

**Finn POV:**

¿Cómo es posible que el señor Shue haya encontrado marihuana en mi taquilla? Si yo soy anti-drogas, sólo con olerlas de lejos me da asco D:

De todas formas, será un secreto, nadie sabrá que estoy en el _Glee Club_.

_*Más tarde, en el Glee Club...*_

**Mr. Schue:**

Chicos, dad la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo compañero, Finn Hudson. -sonríe y aplaude-

**Todos:**

-Aplauden- Ya era hora de que viniese alguien.

**Rachel:**

Hola Finn,¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy la torpe que chocó contigo ayer...jajaja -le da la mano-

**Finn:**

Sí, claro que me acuerdo... -pone cara extraña-

**Rachel POV:**

Que alguien me diga que no estoy soñando, Finn está aquí, en el _Glee Club_, lo que quiere decir que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, vaya, esto tiene buena pinta, es tu turno Rachel Berry.

**Finn POV:**

Qué casualidad, otra vez esa chica, esto parece más bien cosa del destino, espero que no se enamore de mí...

** :**

Bien, chicos, vamos a empezar la lección de hoy con un gran éxito del famosisímo musical _Grease_.

Finn y Rachel, vosotros sereís las voces solistas,¿entendido?

**Ambos:** Sí, entendido!

_*Comienza a sonar la música...*_

** Finn:**

_I got chills, they're multiplyin'_

_ And I'm losin' control_

_ 'Cause the power you're supplyin'_

_ It's electrifyin'_

** Rachel:**

_You better shape up_

_ 'Cause I need a man and my heart is set on you_

_ You better shape up_

_ You better understand, to my heart I must be true_

**Rachel POV:**

Esta parte la estoy cantando mirando fijamente a Finn, porque realmente siento una conexión con él, es lo que necesitaba, alguien para poder cantar duetos.

** Finn:**

_Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do_

**Finn POV:**

Dios mío, esa mirada, esa forma de agarrarme la mano y bailar, puedo notarlo, le atraigo a Rachel,¿cómo puedo hacer para que no se ilusione?

_*Más tarde, en los pasillos del Mckinley...*_

**Rachel:**

Finn, qué casualidad, justo te estaba buscando.

**Finn:**

Oh, vaya,¿de qué querías hablar Rachel?

**Rachel:**

¿Sabes? Todo el mundo espera que tú y yo salgamos juntos, quiero decir, yo soy la solista guapa, tú eres el chico solista guapo...Creo que todos esperan que salgamos juntos.

**Finn:**

Espera Rachel,¿de qué estás hablando? Aunque quisiera salir contigo, que no es el caso,tengo novia, estoy saliendo con Quinn Fabray desde hace un año.

**Rachel:**

No hacía falta que me hablases tan grosero...-se va corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos-

**Finn POV:**

Justo lo que me temía acaba de pasar, he hecho daño a Rachel, y ni siquiera sé por qué me siento culpable, si sólo hemos hablado un par de veces.

Porque...¿el amor a primera vista no existe no?

Y si no es así...¿por qué me duele verla llorar? Estoy hecho un lío,será mejor que vaya directo a casa y me relaje jugando a la xbox...

**Rachel POV:**

Mientras iba corriendo por el pasillo, me choqué con nada más y nada menos que Quinn Fabray, espero que no me diga nada...

**Quinn:**

Hey, tú,bigotuda, deja en paz a mi novio,¿crees que no sé que esas lágrimas son por él?

**Rachel:**

No sé de qué estás hablando...

**Quinn:**

Claro que sabes de lo que estoy hablando, te he visto coquetearle a mi novio, he visto cómo lo miras. Alejate de él, o te la verás conmigo, enana.

**Rachel:**

-Se seca las lágrimas- ¿Sabes? Lo que pasa es que te sientes amenazada por mí, ambas sabemos que en el fondo, él siente algo por mí, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.-Se va-

**Quinn POV:**

Maldita estúpida,¿quién se cree que es para hablarme así? Más le vale no acercarse a Finn, o se las verá conmigo.

_*Más tarde, paseando por la calle...*_

**Rachel POV:**

Necesito despejarme,sé muy bien, que en el fondo, no tengo nada que hacer frente a Quinn, sólo aparenté ser fuerte, pero no es así, por eso es que ando paseando.

A mitad del camino, me encontré a Kurt y a Mercedes,cerca de un parque.

**Rachel:**

Hey chicos, ¿qué andan haciendo?

**Kurt:**

Nada interesante, nos estamos conociendo, queremos ser buenos amigos, aunque no creo que tú entiendas el significado de esa palabra, eres muy egoísta,sólo piensas en tí.

**Mercedes:**

Sí, Kurt tiene razón,siempre vamos a hacerte los coros...

**Rachel:**

¿Pueden ser mis amigos?...Yo...yo realmente necesito amigos, y aunque apenas nos conocemos, a mí me gustaría ser vuestra amiga...

**Mercedes:**

Bueno...está bien, siéntate con nosotros, pero si te vuelves a poner en plan _Diva_ en el _Glee Club_, te juro que te arranco la cabeza.-lo dice en tono bromista. sonriendo-

**Kurt:**

Bueno, en ese caso, bienvenida al club Berry.-sonrie-

**Rachel:**

Gracias chicos :) -se sienta con ellos-

**Kurt:**

¿Y esa cara? Parece que estés bastante triste...

**Rachel:**

Sí, bueno, yo...-agacha la cabeza- ¿Ustedes creen en el amor a primera vista?

**Kurt y Mercedes:**

No digas más, Finn Hudson.

**Rachel:**

Sí...es que creo, que empiezo a sentir algo por él.

**Mercedes:**

¿Estás loca? Sale con Quinn Fabray, y te recomiendo que no te enfrentes a ella.

**Rachel:**

Tranquilos,él no se fija en mí...Debo irme, se hace tarde. -Se levanta,y se despide-

**Narrador: **Mientras Rachel iba de camino a casa, se encontró a Finn, pero intentó evitarlo.

**Finn:**

Hey, Rachel!-la llama, con voz alta-

**Rachel:**

Vaya, hola...¿qué haces por aquí?

**Finn:**

Estaba dando un paseo para despejarme un poco...¿cómo estás?

**Rachel:**

Bien,¿debería de estar mal por algo en concreto?-contesta algo enfadada-

**Finn POV:**

Vaya, parecía realmente enfadada, y eso no me agradaba, quería que estuviera bien conmigo, realmente deseo ser su amigo,pero no puedo ser nada más.

**Finn:**

No,es sólo que...bueno, como te fuiste así esta tarde...

**Rachel:**

¿Sabes? En el fondo sientes algo por mí, lo sé, puedo sentirlo, pero estás ciego, tú te lo pierdes.-se da media vuelta,en dirección a su casa-

**Finn:**

-La agarra del brazo con fuerza- Espera...

**Rachel:**

Suéltame,me haces daño...-se queja, mirándolo a los ojos-

**Finn:**

Estoy harto de que me sigas,de que intentes que haya algo entre nosotros,bien, si tanto dices que siento algo, vamos a comprobarlo. -La acerca a él-

**Finn POV:**

Mientras más cerca tenía a Rachel, más rápido me latía el corazón,así que no me lo pensé mucho...quería saber si tenía razón.

**Rachel:**

¿Qué vas a hacer? Me das miedo...-Mira a los labios de él,con la respiración entrecortada-

**Finn:**

Shh...-La besa lento,por unos segundos-

**Rachel:**

-Se separa rápidamente- ¿Estás loco? Podría habernos visto alguien...

**Finn:**

¿Y qué, acaso le tienes miedo a mi novia? Además, no he sentido nada.

**Rachel:**

¿Sí? Pues yo tampoco he sentido nada, estúpido. -Se va hacia su casa, corriendo-

_*En la habitación de Finn...*_

**Finn POV:**

Está comprobado, soy idiota,¿en qué estaba pensando? Besar a esa creíada de Rachel Berry,ts...Pero,¿a quién voy a mentir? Sí que sentí algo, si ella no se hubiese apartado, estoy seguro que habría seguido besándola, al menos un minuto más... _ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO!_ Esto no puede estar pasando, mi relación con Quinn va muy bien, mejor que bien diría yo...Pero esa Rachel, desde que la conocí no se me va del pensamiento,y menos ahora que la besé...¿Qué voy a hacer? Ser adolescente es tan complicado...No me entiendo a mi mismo, sé que quiero muchisímo a mi novia, pero, de alguna extraña forma, Rachel me atrae,y es lo que debo evitar, no puedo enamorarme de ella, Bah, apenas la conozco,lo poco que he visto de ella no me gusta, es egoísta, y engreída, se cree el centro del mundo -.-

No creo que me esté precipitando en juzgarla, pues sólo piensa en ella, y en su afán por conseguir todos los solos.

_*En casa de Rachel...*_

**Rachel POV:**

No puedo creerlo, me ha besado, y no se ha escondido para hacerlo..._LO SABÍA_, sabía que siente algo por mí, no digo que sea amor, pero siente algo por mí aunque diga lo contrario, seguro, que le ha gustado tanto como a mí. ¿Por qué tuvo que fastidiarlo diciendo que no había sentido nada? Puff, chicos, son tan insensibles... Aún puedo recordar sus labios sobre los míos, nunca antes me habían besado, y para ser sincera, no me esperaba que él me besara,estoy tan confusa... ¿Tendré alguna posibilidad con él ahora? ¿O va a hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada?

Arrg, estoy hecha un lío, maldito Finn, ¿por qué tiene que gustarme tanto? La vida es tan injusta, sé que, a pesar de todo, él seguirá con esa barbie llamada Quinn...

_**¿Qué tal les parece? ¿Les va gustando el fic, o debería dejarlo? Para que no se quedarán con la miel en los labios, hice este capitulo mucho más largo.**_

_**Antes de que me hagan críticas, quiero aclararles que siempre va a tener que haber momentos reales de la serie, ya que mi objetivo es seguir algunas cosas, cambiar otras, mejorar algunos momentos, etc... Al igual que voy a cambiar algunas cosas, el fic no sólo va a girar en torno a Finn y Rachel,pero eso no lo puedo desvelar aún, así que sigan leyendo :P Repito que si alguien cree que puede darme ideas o lo que sea, puede hacerlo por twitter,el que quiera me lo pide por privado. Un saludo :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno,como este capi hace por dos y medio, estaré un par de días sin subir :3**_

_Capítulo 3: Cosas del destino._

**Narrador:** En casa del señor Shue parece haber problemas, Terri, su exposa quiere que se olvide del _Glee Club_ y que trabaje como contable, lo que le llevará a pluriemplearse y por tanto, dejar de ser el tutor de _New Directions_. ¿Qué pasará entonces con los chicos?

_*En el Glee Club...*_

**Shue: **Chicos,les tengo una mala noticia...tendré que dejar de ser vuestro tutor durante un mes, no se preocupen,les encontraré a alguien de mi confianza para que se encargue de vosotros.

**Rachel: **Pero señor Shue, sin usted la entrenadora Sue Sylvester, tendrá más fuerza para acabar con el _Glee Club_, usted sabe que nos odia, y además tenemos que ganar las regionales si queremos seguir dando clase, el señor Figgins no tendrá inconveniente en cerrarlo...

**Shue: **Tienes razón Rachel,pero tenemos que luchar por mantenernos aquí, y sé que podreís hacerlo vosotros solos.

**Finn: **Genial, entonces me voy, estaba aquí por que el profesor me sobornó, así que ya puedo irme, adiós chicos. -se levanta y se va-

**Mercedes: **Estupendo, ahora somos uno menos, volvemos al principio.

**Kurt: **Aunque tuvimos a el quarterback del equipo, seguimos siendo unos perdedores.

**Artie: **Kurt tiene razón, estamos acabados señor Shue, desde que entró Finn, sonabamos mejor,y ahora estamos como al principio.

**Tina: **¿Qué será de nosotros señor Shue?

**Mr. Shue: **No lo sé chicos...

**Rachel: **A ver, calmaos, intentaré hablar con Finn y hacerle entrar en razón...Estoy segura que me escuchará.

**Mercedes: **Si tú lo dices...

**Todos: **-Se levantan y se van-

**Rachel: **Profesor, no se preocupe, arreglaré esto, Finn no puede irse, somos como una familia...-se va de la sala de ensayos-

**Finn POV: **Ahora que el señor Shue nos dejó, soy libre, no volveré más al _Glee Club_, lo mío es el fútbol,además, así no tendré problemas con los chicos, y lo más importante, seguiré siendo popular.

**Rachel POV: **Aunque esté enfadada con Finn, tengo que hablar con él, tengo que convencerlo para que vuelva...Así que me dirijí en busca de él,dí muchas vueltas, pero al final dí con él en el pasillo.

**Rachel: **Finn,¿podemos hablar?

**Finn: **Sí,claro,¿qué quieres?

**Rachel: **Mira, dejando a un lado lo que pasó ayer, y el que esté enfadada contigo...Tienes que volver al _Glee Club_,desde que entraste sonamos mejor,nos coordinamos mejor...

**Finn: **No voy a volver, si volviera,los chicos podrían pelearse conmigo, y no quiero,además,no pienso perder mi popularidad.

**Rachel: **¿Es qué quieres ser como ellos? ¿Quieres ser el típico matón que tira huevos a los marginados como yo? Creía que eras mejor que eso...-se va decepcionada-

**Rachel POV: **No puedo creer que para Finn sea más importante su popularidad,creía que el era mucho más que eso, que era mejor persona,pero veo que me equivocaba...

**Finn POV: **Lo que me dijo Rachel, me dejó bastante pensativo y tocado...Yo no quiero ser como esos tipicos matones, que pegan a los demás y se creen superiores, sólo quiero que todo el mundo sepa quien soy...

_*Más tarde,en una reunión de New Directions...*_

**Kurt: **Bueno,¿has hablado con Finn? Porque yo no lo veo por aquí...

**Rachel: **Sí, hablé con él,pero no sé si vendrá...-mira a los demás apenada-

**Finn: **Hey,chicos,¿me he perdido algo?

**Rachel: **¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que te importaba más tu reputación.

**Finn: **Estuve pensando en todo lo que dijiste,y no quiero ser como los matones que tiran huevos a los marginados. Me gusta esto, me gusta estar aquí, el _Glee Club_ y el equipo de fútbol...están guays.

_*En casa de Rachel...*_

**Rachel POV: **Me sorprende que Finn haya vuelto, sinceramente, ya lo daba todo por perdido, lo raro de todo esto, es que ni él ni yo hemos mencionado lo de el beso de ayer... Es como si no hubiera pasado nada,como si todo hubiera sido un sueño,pero no lo es, ese beso fue real...

-Llaman a la puerta de Rachel-

**Rachel: **Un segundo, ya abro. -Se levanta y abre la puerta-

**Finn: **Hola Rachel...

**Rachel: **¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Quién te dió mi dirección?

**Finn: **Kurt,le pregunté si sabía donde vivías,y me lo dijo, así que aquí estoy...-sonríe-

**Rachel: **Entra...Y bien,¿qué querías?-lo mira extrañada-

**Finn: **Quería disculparme por lo de ayer, no debí besarte a la fuerza,ni tampoco haberte respondido tan borde. Rachel,yo realmente quiero ser tu amigo.

**Rachel: **Está bien,te perdono,pero sólo porque apareciste en el _Glee Club_ de nuevo...

**Finn: **¿Amigos entonces?-abre los brazos en señal de darle un abrazo a Rachel-

**Rachel: **Amigos-sonríe y lo abraza fuerte-

**Finn POV: **Vaya,estoy abrazándola,y siento que no quiero dejar de hacerlo,supongo que es porque le tengo cariño como amiga...

**Rachel POV: **No puedo creer que nos estemos abrazando,pero ya lo has oido Berry,sólo sois amigos,y ya está...Pero es que se siente tan bien en sus brazos,aish.

**Rachel: **-Se separa y lo mira- Y a parte de haber venido para disculparte...¿viniste por algo más?

**Finn: **Sí,bueno,ya que vamos a hacer varias performances,supongo que tendré que bailar...y bueno,la verdad es que se me da bastante mal...¿podrías ayudarme?

**Rachel: **Claro,no hay problema.-sonrie-

**Finn: **He pensado en cantar todos juntos _Don't stop believin'_...para ver cómo sonamos y tal, ¿qué te parece?

**Rachel: **Que ahora mismo voy a llamar a los demás para que vengan y lo preparemos.-coje su móvil-

Vengan todos a mi casa, vamos a preparar un número para mañana.-cuelga-

**Finn: **¿Y bien?-la mira confuso-

**Rachel: **Vienen todos hacia aquí.

**Narrador:** Después de que Rachel llamara a el grupo,ensayaron hasta tarde la canción,para interpretarla mañana.

_*Al día siguiente,en el salón de actos...*_

**Rachel: **Chicos,¿estais listos?

**Todos: **Sí.

**Rachel: **Bien,entonces haya vamos.

_*Suena la música...*_

** Finn:**

_Just a small town girl_

_ Living in a lonely world_

_ She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

** Rachel:**

_Just a city boy_

_ Born & raised in South Detroit_

_ He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

** Finn:**

_A singer in a smokey room_

** Rachel:**

_The smell of wine & cheap perfume_

** Finn & Rachel:**

_For a smile they can share the night_

_ It goes on and on and on and on_

**Mr Shue POV: **Al pasar por el salón de actos escuché a los chicos cantar,y sentí que debía continuar con ellos,me quedé escuchandolos hasta que terminaron.

**Shue: **-Aplaude- Estupendo chicos.

**Todos: **¡Señor Shue!

**Finn: **¿No iba a trabajar de contable?

**Shue: **Ya no,me quedo aquí con vosotros,alguien tiene que dirijirlos,¿no?-sonríe-

**Todos: **-Van corriendo a abrazar a el señor Shue-

_*En el comedor del McKinley...*_

**Finn: **Hey, Rachel!

**Rachel: **Hola Finn,¿querías algo?

**Finn: **Sí,me preguntaba si podría ir esta tarde a tu casa, o salir para hablar.

**Rachel: **Sí,claro,¿te apetece dar una vuelta por mi barrio? Allí no podrá vernos nadie del instituto,ya sabes, quieres seguir siendo popular...

**Finn: **Me parece buena idea,¿puedes a las siete?

**Rachel: **Sí,claro.

**Finn: **Genial,te recojo en tu casa entonces.

**Rachel: **Vale,hasta luego.-se lleva su bandeja y se va-

**Rachel POV: **Qué raro,¿de qué querrá hablar conmigo Finn? Bueno,sea lo que sea,tengo que ponerme guapa para esta tarde.

**Finn POV: **Sé que pensareis que es raro que le haya dicho a Rachel de quedar para salir. Bueno,tampoco es que sea mi novia,simplemente es mi amiga,y nada más. Oh,no,ahí viene Quinn.

**Quinn: **¿Qué te parece si quedamos esta tarde,para darnos besos y ver una peli?-lo mira,con sonrisa picarona-

**Finn: **¿Me dejarás que te toque una teta?

**Quinn: **Sólo por encima,y con sujetador.

**Finn: **No puedo,he quedado con una amiga,lo siento Quinny.-se va,dándole un beso-

**Quinn POV: **¿Con una amiga? A mí no me engaña,seguro que ha quedado con esa enana de Rachel Berry. Maldita bigotuda,la tengo ya hasta en la sopa. Iré en busca de más que la busco no la encuentro,oh,sí,ahí está.

**Quinn: **Hey,tú,te dije que te apartaras de mi novio.

**Rachel: **¿Qué? Sólo somos compañeros,nada más.

**Quinn: **Puedes bailar con él,cantar,incluso seducirlo,pero nunca será tuyo.

**Rachel: **¿Sabes? Me das pena,sólo te sientes bien,insultando a los demás,¿crees que eres el tipo de chica que le gusta a Finn?

**Quinn: **-Se queda callada-

**Rachel: **Adiós,Quinn.-se va-

**Narrador:** Después de que se terminaran las clases,Rachel se fue corriendo a su casa,para arreglarse,quiere estar guapa para la cita con Finn.

**Rachel POV: **Vaya,que bien me queda este vestido,que bien,son menos cinco,ya estoy lista,así que bajaré y lo esperaré en el salón.

_*Seis minutos después,suena el timbre*_

**Rachel: **-Abre la puerta- Hola Finn.-sonrie-

**Finn: **Hola Rachel :) -sonrie-

**Rachel: **-Sale de su casa- Bueno,¿de qué querías hablar?

**Finn: **Bueno,el otro día te pedí que me ayudarás a bailar...

**Rachel: **Sí,lo recuerdo.

**Finn: **Bien,¿podrías darme clases de canto? Me gustaría cantar tan bien como tú.

**Rachel POV: **Guau,ha dicho que quiere cantar tan bien como yo,pero que adorable...aish.

**Rachel: **¿Piensas que canto bien?-se sonroja-

**Finn: **Sí,bastante bien,en parte ahora empiezo a entender ese afán tuyo por conseguir todos los solos.

**Rachel: **¿Qué te parece si empezamos mañana en el salón de actos?

**Finn: **Me parece genial :)

**Rachel: **¿Te apetece hacer algo en especial?

**Finn: **Estaría bien ir a tomar un slushie.

**Rachel: **Genial,aquí cerca hay una heladeria :)

_*Caminan hacia la heladería*_

**Rachel: **Ya hemos llegado,¿de qué lo quieres?

**Finn: **¿Tienen slushie de mora?

**Rachel: **Sí :) Voy a pedirlos,esperame aquí.-camina hacia el mostrador- Hola,un slushie de mora y otro de kiwi.

**Vendedor: **Aquí tiene señorita.

**Rachel: **-Le paga al vendedor y le da el slushie a Finn- Toma.-sonrie-

**Finn: **¿Cuánto te debo?

**Rachel: **Nada,yo te invito.

**Finn: **Gracias,Rachel.

_*Mientras Rachel y Finn se toman sus slushies,caminan en dirección a casa de Rachel,hablando sobre proyectos para el Glee Club*_

**Rachel: **¿Te apetece subir y ver una peli?

**Finn: **Claro,no tengo nada que hacer :)

**Rachel: **-Abre la puerta y entra con Finn- -Suben al cuarto de Rachel,a elegir pelicula-

**Narrador**: Finn y Rachel decidieron ver _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_,pues es uno de los musicales favoritos de ambos.

_*La pelicula ha terminado*_

**Rachel: **Vaya,qué tarde es...¿quieres quedarte a cenar? Soy vegetariana,pero creo que podré hacerte algo de tu gusto.

**Finn: **No gracias,mi madre debe de estar esperandome,nos vemos mañana en el salón de actos.-Abraza a Rachel antes de irse- Lo he pasado guay.

**Rachel: **Me alegro,hasta mañana.-Le da un beso en la mejilla-

**Finn POV: **Dios,qué tarde se me ha hecho,a pesar de que hemos pasado muchas horas juntos,se me pasó como si fueran segundos, no es tan creída y egoista como creía. Es divertida,y muy simpática,me alegra que podamos ser amigos.

**Rachel POV: **Esta cita ha sido perfecta,me lo he pasado muy bien,después del beso que me dió,pensaba que ibamos a estar siempre separados,quiero decir,estaba bastante enfadada con él,porque me trató muy mal,pero se disculpó,todos cometemos errores. Creo que empiezo a ganarle ventaja a Quinn.

_*Al día siguiente,en el Salón de actos...*_

**Rachel: **A ver Finn,repite conmigo.-empieza a cantar unas notas-

**Finn: **-Sigue las notas que va cantando Rachel-

_*10 minutos después*_

**Finn: **¿Podríamos parar? Tanto cantar me ha dado hambre...-se encoje de hombros-

**Rachel: **Sí,claro,sabía que te entraría hambre,así que preparé un picnic.

**Finn POV: **Qué precabida puede ser a veces Rachel,¿cómo sabía que me iba a entrar hambre? Igualmente,le agradezco el detalle. Ha puesto unos cojines y todo,así que estaremos cómodos.

**Rachel: **Puedes sentarte aquí.-Señala unos cojines granates- Yo me sentaré en estos.-se sienta-

**Finn: **-Se sienta al lado de Rachel-

**Rachel: **Toma :) -le sirve una bebida,y empieza a beber de la suya-

**Finn: **¿Lo has hecho tú sola?

**Rachel: **Sí,se me da bien la cocina.

**Finn: **Espera,tienes algo,ahí...-le limpia el labio con el dedo-

**Rachel: **-Lo mira embobada- Puedes besarme,si te apetece...

**Finn: **Me apetece...-Acomoda a Rachel entre los cojines,tumbándola- -La besa-

**Rachel POV: **No me lo puedo creer,me está besando otra vez,y no lo he obligado,esto si que es raro...Pero aún así,quiero dejar que lo haga.

**Rachel: **-Mira a Finn mientras la besa,cierra los ojos-

**Finn: **-Mira a Rachel mientras la besa,cierra los ojos- -Empieza a excitarse-

**Finn POV: **Oh,no,me estoy excitando...¿Cómo puede ser posible que Rachel lo logre?

**Finn: **-Recuerda el momento cuando atropelló a un cartero- -Se levanta corriendo-

**Rachel: **-Lo mira confusa- ¿He hecho algo mal?

**Finn: **No,es que tengo que irme...No se lo cuentes a nadie,por favor...-Sale corriendo-

**Rachel POV: **¿Por qué se ha ido tan rápido? No lo entiendo,no sé qué ha podido pasarle...¿se habrá arrepentido de besarme,o es que no le ha gustado? Estoy tan confusa...De todas formas,ese beso significa algo para mí,y sé que para él tambien...

_**Antes de que me digais nada, sí,he tenido que seguir la serie más que otras veces,esos momentos me gustan y no veo que haya que cambiarlos,ya dije que a veces tendré que ceñirme a la serie.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno, he recibido varios reviews a mi correo electrónico,lo primero, muchas gracias a los que me decís que os gusta el fic,y me animais a que siga con él, segundo,vi que en uno de los reviews alguien me dio un consejo,de no poner lo que hablo yo en negrita,y el personaje en negrita,quiero darle las gracias por el consejo,pero si lo hago es porque así,yo misma consigo no perderme mientras escribo,y además me gusta así la estética del texto, sí soy muy rara.Y dicho esto aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo.**_

_Capítulo 4: Sentimientos a flor de piel._

_**Narrador:**_ Después del beso en el salón de actos de Finn y Rachel, ambos están más unidos. ¿Conseguirá Rachel que Finn se fije en ella de una vez por todas?

_*En los pasillos del McKinley...*_

**Finn:** Hey Quinn,¿te pasa algo? Te noto muy triste y cabizbaja hoy...

**Quinn:** -Empieza a llorar- Finn, estoy embarazada.

**Finn:** ¿Qué? Pero si ni siquiera hemos...

**Quinn:** -Lo corta- ¿Recuerdas el mes pasado,en el jacuzzi?

**Finn:** -Recuerda aquel momento- ¿Pero cómo es posible?

**Quinn:** Dicen que los jacuzzis tienen la temperatura perfecta para alcanzar el óvulo,y nadan más rápido. -Sollozando-

**Finn:** No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien,ya lo verás.-Le besa la frente- Tengo que irme a clase Quinny. Adiós.

**Finn POV:**

¿Es posible quedarse embarazada sin hacerlo? Bueno,sea como sea, voy a ser padre, y tengo que asumir las consecuencias de mis actos. ¿Qué hago,se lo cuento a Puck? Él es mi mejor amigo, seguro que sabe darme algún consejo...

_*Más tarde, después de la clase de Español...*_

**Finn:** Hey Puck, ¿puedo contarte una cosa?

**Puck:** Claro hermano,para eso estoy. ¿Qué pasa?

**Finn:** Bueno,verás, es que Quinn...está embarazada.

**Puck:** ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

**Finn:** No lo sé, la verdad, de momento buscaré algún trabajo después de clase.

**Puck:** Pues más vale que pienses rápido.

**Finn:** Bueno tío,tengo que irme, mi madre debe de estar esperandome para comer.

**Puck POV:**

La he cagado, ese bebé que espera Quinn es mío, ¿cómo es posible que Finn crea que es suyo? Si ni siquiera la ha tocado...En fin, hablaré con Quinn,no debe de estar muy lejos.

_**Narrador:**_ Puck,después de dar vueltas por todo el McKinley,dió con Quinn.

**Puck:** Hey, ¿qué es eso de que estás embarazada de Finn? -Susurra-

**Quinn:** SHH, no es de Finn,es tuyo...

**Puck:** Lo sabía,¿y qué le has dicho para que crea que es suyo?

**Quinn:** Le dije una mentira, el pobre es tan tonto que se lo ha creido.

**Puck:** ¿Y entonces,por qué quieres que sea él el padre?

**Quinn:** Porque tú siempre serás un panoli cateto.-Se va-

_*Al día siguiente en el Glee Club...*_

**Mercedes:** Profesor,estamos hartos de que le dé todos los solos a Rachel, ella no es la única estrella de este club.

**Rachel:** Mercedes, entiendo tu envidia hacia mí, entiendo que me odies,puesto que canto algo mejor que tú, y creo que eso lo sabe el señor Shue.

**Mr Schue:** Chicos,¿por qué no dejan de pelear por los solos? Todos cantaréis un solo alguna vez,pero Rachel es nuestra mejor estrella.

**Rachel:** ¿Veis chicos? Soy la mejor, así que relajaos y aprended a vivir con ello. -Sonrie-

**Merdeces:** Yo la mato.-Hace gesto de querer pegarle-

**Kurt:** Señor Shue,creo que Rachel debería irse, todas las peleas son por su culpa, siempre es el centro de atención,siempre quiere ser la estrella que destaca y nosotros somos sus perritos falderos,y creo que estamos hartos,¿verdad chicos?

**Todos:** Sí!

**Finn:** Creo que tenéis razón...pero pensad, Rachel,en realidad se lo tiene creído porque puede creerselo,así que en parte, creo que no debería irse,por muy irritante que sea,es nuestra mejor cantante femenina,nos guste o no.

**Rachel POV:**

Cuando oí a Finn decir eso,una parte de mí estaba ofendida,y la otra parte estaba contenta,pero aún así,los comentarios de los demás...me han dolido mucho,creía que ellos me valoraban como persona,a parte de por mi forma de ser a la hora de interpretar canciones.

**Rachel:** No te molestes Finn,de todas formas ya me voy, no sabía que pensábais eso de mí,creí que éramos amigos y que el tema de los solos estaba zanjado...Lo siento chicos,que tengan mucha suerte. -Se va-

**Shue:** Ya véis lo que acabáis de conseguir,se suspende la clase de hoy,hasta que consiga hablar con Rachel,sin ella no podremos ganar las Seccionales.

**Finn:** Señor Shue,¿puedo contarle una cosa?

**Shue:** Sí,claro,dime.

**Finn:** Pues,Quinn está embarazada y no sé que hacer...

**Shue:** ¿Por qué no vas al despacho de la señorita Pillsbury?

**Finn:** Es verdad,no había pensado en eso...Gracias señor Schue.-Se va-

_*En el despacho de la señorita Pillsbury...*_

**Finn:** -Pega en la puerta-

**Emma:** Puedes entrar.-Sonrie,haciéndole una mueca a Finn para que entre-

**Finn:** Gracias señorita Pillsbury.-Entra y se sienta-

**Emma:** Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?

**Finn:** Verá, es que mi novia, está embarazada,y no sé que hacer...

**Emma:** ¿Por qué no pides una beca de coros? Si ganáis las Seccionales,te la darán.

**Finn:** ¿Y cómo vamos a ganar ahora sin Rachel?

**Emma:** Pues habla con ella.-Sonrie-

**Finn:** Mmm,gracias señorita Pillsbury,me ha dado una gran idea.-Sonrie y se va-

**Finn POV:**

La señorita Pillsbury me ha dado una gran idea,invitaré a Rachel a salir esta tarde.

_*Más tarde,en el campo de fútbol de los Titans...*_

**Finn:** Hey,Rachel, te estaba buscando...

**Rachel:** Si has venido para convencerme de que vuelva al _Glee Club_,puedes irte por donde has venido.

**Finn:** No, venía para invitarte a salir esta tarde,pero si quieres me voy...

**Finn POV:**

Sabía que Rachel,no desaprovecharía esta oporrtunidad,así que sólo hice un poco de teatro.

**Rachel:** Sí,si quiero salir esta tarde contigo.

**Finn:** Guay,¿puedes a las cinco en la bolera?

**Rachel:** ¿En la bolera? Pero si nunca he jugado a los bolos...

**Finn:** No te preocupes,yo te enseñaré. -Sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla-

**Rachel:** -Se sonroja- Vale,allí estaré.

**Finn:** -La abraza y se va- Hasta luego,Rachel.

**Rachel POV:**

Otra cita con Finn,vaya si que me están saliendo las cosas bien,sé que está interesado en mí,más que interesado,me besó dos veces,volverá a hacerlo una tercera,e incluso una cuarta. Es cierto que nunca he jugado a los bolos,pero si el me va a enseñar...¿de qué puedo quejarme? Me pondré algo cómodo y sexy a la vez. Inssh,qué feliz me sientooo!

**Finn POV:**

Bien,sabía que Rachel no se negaría a salir conmigo,así que aprovecharé y la convenceré para que vuelva al club,De todas formas se lo debo,ella me invitó a mí el otro día.

_*Más tarde en la bolera...*_

**Finn:** Toma,coje tu la rosa,a las princesas como tú les suele gustar el rosa.-Sonrie y le entrega la bola a Rachel-

**Rachel POV:**

_¿ME ACABA DE LLAMAR PRINCESA?_ Vale,creo que estoy empezando a hiperventilar D:

**Rachel:** -Coje la bola,sonriendo- Vaya,cómo pesa...

**Finn:** A ver,me pondré detrás de ti,y te iré guiando,¿vale?

**Rachel:** Vale.-Se pone en posición-

**Finn:** Mira fijamente a los bolos,fijate en la dirección de la bola,y cuando creas que estás lista,lanza.-Le susurra cerca del oido-

**Rachel:** Vale,allá voy.-Lanza la bola,con poca gracia,derribando sólo dos bolos-

**Finn:** Bueno,no está mal para ser tu primera vez.-Sonrie,y lanza su bola,derribando los bolos- Así es cómo hay que hacerlo.

**Rachel:** Eres todo un experto,yo soy novata...jajaja

**Finn:** Rachel,quería hablarte de algo...pero vén,siéntate,comamos pizza.-Se sienta,cogiendo un trozo de pizza-

**Rachel:** -Coje un trozo de pizza- ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

**Finn:** Sé que te dije que no te iba a convencer para volver al _Glee Club_,pero...yo te echo de menos allí,y los demás también,hemos estado hablando,y queremos que vuelvas...

**Rachel:** Ellos no me quieren,creen que me quieren,pero sólo me quieren por mi talento...

**Finn:** ¿Volverías por mí? -Se acerca a ella a distancia de beso-

**Rachel:** S-s-sí, si quieres volveré...-Mira los labios de Finn embobada-

**Finn:** Bien, esperaba que lo hicieras. -La besa,despacio,durante un minuto-

**Rachel:** -Se separa- Creo que ya me toca lanzar...-se levanta,cogiendo su bola rosa- -lanza la bola,derribando todos los bolos-

**Finn:** Fíjate, al final lo has hecho mejor que yo.-Sonrie y la abraza-

**Finn POV:**

Sé que pensaréis que soy un cabrón integral,pero debía besarla,pues sé que ella se muere por mí,y eso es un punto a mi favor,sólo espero que Quinn pueda entenderlo.

**Rachel:** -Lo abraza- Creí que nunca lo haría.-Sonríe- Y todo gracias a ti.-Lo besa-

**Finn:** -La besa acariciándole el pelo-

**Finn POV:**

Vale,ahora sí que he sentido algo al besarla,¿qué me está pasando? No puedo hacerle esto a Quinn,está esperando un hijo mío,y yo estoy aquí,tonteando con Rachel y dándole esperanzas...Pero es lo que debo hacer si quiero mantener a Quinn,pronto llegarán facturas,que para ser sinceros,no sé cómo las voy a poder pagar...Y Rachel es mi pase a todos mis problemas,literalmente,con ella ganaremos las Seccionales...y eso me vendrá bien.

**Finn:** -Se separa,sonriendo- Espero verte mañana en la sala de ensayos.

**Rachel:** Allí estaré.-Sonrie,dándole un pico a Finn- Te quiero. Es un alivio que por fin te hayas dado cuenta de tus sentimientos.-Se va-

**Finn:** Rachel,prómeteme que lo mantendremos en secreto,¿vale?

**Rachel:** Está bien.

**Rachel POV:**

¿Por qué querrá mantenerlo en secreto? Qué raro...pero bueno,no me importa,ya es mío,y nada ni nadie puede quitarmelo. Hurra Rachel Berry,por fin le has ganado a esa tonta de Quinn Fabray,Finn es demasiado bueno para ella.

***Al día siguiente,en la sala de ensayo...***

**Shue:** Dad la bienvenida a vuestro nuevo compañero, Noah Puckerman.

**Todos:** -Aplauden-

**Puck:** Señor Shue,llámeme Puck.-Se sienta-

**Finn:** Tío,¿cómo es que te has metido en el _Glee Club_?

**Puck:** Me gusta cantar tío,lo hago muy bien,y además tendré posibilidades de mejorar con la guitarra y sin pagar pasta.

**Shue:** Chicos,siento deciros que no he podido hablar con Rachel,así que tendremos que trabajar mucho para ganar las Seccionales.

**Artie:** Creo que no debimos ser tan crueles con ella...

**Tina:** Sí,Artie tiene razón,os pasasteis diciéndole todas esas cosas,Rachel es realmente buena.

**Mercedes y Kurt:** Tenéis razón,nos disculparemos con ella.

**Kurt:** Hay que reconocerlo,aunque a veces me den ganas de pegarle un puñetazo,es la mejor,y no podemos negarlo.

**Rachel:** Hey, ¿hablabaís de mí? -Sonrie,abriendo los brazos-

**Todos:** -La miran extrañados-

**Finn:**-Se levanta a abrazarla- Bienvenida de nuevo.-Sonrie-

**Rachel:** Gracias,pensé que ibais a abrazarme todos,pero bueno,es igual...¿Y tú,qué haces aquí?-Señala a Puckerman-

**Puck:** Afloja nena,estoy aquí para ayudaros,sin rencores,no os tiraré más slushies.

**Shue:** Chicos,dejad de hablar,y empezemos con la clase.

_*Al terminar la clase del Glee Club...*_

**Finn:** -Se va corriendo-

**Kurt:** ¿Os habéis enterado del embazo de Quinn Fabray?

**Mercedes:** ¿Quién será el padre?

**Puck:** Pues quién va a ser...

**Todos:** -Lo miran extrañados-

**Puck:** Chicos,Finn, ¿quién iba a ser sino?

**Rachel POV:**

¿QUÉ? O sea,que ese estúpido de Finn ha estado engañándome...¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Debí sospechar cuando me pidió que lo mantuviese en secreto,seguro que ha hecho todo esto sólo para que vuelva. Dios,tengo unas ganas terribles de llorar,me ha utilizado,y sabía en todo momento mis sentimientos hacia él.

_*En los pasillos del McKinley...*_

**Finn POV:**

Las cosas no han podido salir mejor,Rachel ha vuelto,y encima tenemos un nuevo miembro en el grupo,aunque aún necesitamos a más gente,que seguro que se irán apuntando cuando vean lo guay que es ser del _Glee_ ,ahí viene Rachel.

**Finn:** Rach...

**Rachel:** -Le da un tortazo-

**Finn:** ¿Pero por qué me pegas?-La mira enfadado-

**Rachel:** -Lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que me estabas utilizando? ¿Acaso crees que no me iba a enterar de que Quinn está embarazada?-Lo dice bajito,pues a pesar de todo,no quiere que Quinn lo pase mal y la señalen-

**Finn:** Shh,no queremos que se entere nadie...

**Rachel:** ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel y jugar con mis sentimientos de esa forma?-Llorando-

**Finn:** Rachel...ese beso fue real,te lo juro que lo fue...

**Rachel:** ¿Cuál de los dos? PORQUE TE RECUERDO QUE NOS DIMOS DOS.

**Finn:** Vén,vamos a hablar en otro sitio,aquí hay mucha gente.-La coje del brazo,llevándola hasta la biblioteca,que está vacia- A ver Rachel, sé que hice mal al jugar con tus sentimientos,pero te juro que ese beso,el último,fue real.

**Rachel:** No te creo.

**Finn:** -La pone contra una repisa de libros y la besa con pasión-

**Rachel:** -Le sigue el beso,llorando-

**Finn:** -Se aparta al oir llorar a Rachel- Por favor,no llores...-Susurra,besándola de nuevo-

**Rachel:** -Se separa rápidamente- Eres un cerdo,además de jugar con mis sentimientos,me haces más daño aún,no sé qué quieres conseguir con esto...Déjame irme,por favor...

**Finn:** ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Te estoy diciendo que esto es real,me gustas,pero no podemos estar juntos,no puedo hacerle eso a Quinn...Este último beso,es una despedida.

**Rachel:** Me das asco Finn,ya no sé si creerte,y tienes razón, por muy mala que sea Quinn,no se merece que la engañes besándome a escondidas,ese bebé te necesita,y tú en vez de pensar en eso,piensas en mí,y eso no es justo,no es justo jugar a dos bandas. Yo también merezco algo mejor que tú,algo mejor que ser tu segundo plato.

-Se va, secándose las lágrimas-

**Finn POV:**

Genial,soy un idiota,creo que me estoy enamorando de Rachel,y voy y le hago daño,tiene razón,soy un cerdo,no merezco que me quiera. Pero si la quiero es por su culpa,se empeñó tanto que...al final consiguió engatusarme,y ahora no sé cómo demonios sacarmela de la cabeza. Esa Rachel,¿qué tendrá que no tenga Quinn? Sea como sea,debo olvidarla,entre ella y yo no va a haber nada,nunca, y nunca jamás volveré a besarla.

_**Eso es todo en este capítulo,espero que les haya gustado,si quieren contactar conmigo pueden hacerlo por twitter,tengo el mismo nombre que aquí :)**_

_**Un saludo,nos leemos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sé que os he tenido muuuy abandonados, lo siento, pero me ocurrieron cosas, y además estuve de feria, así que más bien dejé el fic ahí olvidado, pero no se preocupen, que ya he vuelto, sé que les prometí que subiría dos capis seguidos, pero es que al escribir el cuarto, acabé muuy cansada, así que nada, aquí teneís el quinto por fin.**_

_**Disfrutadlo :'3**_

_Capítulo 5:_ ¿Vitaminas, o drogas? Parte 1.

_**Narrador:**_ Rachel sigue dolida por las mentiras de Finn, ¿conseguirá Finn que vuelva a hablar con él?

_*En los pasillos del McKinley...*_

**Rachel POV:** ¿Alguna ves os habéis sentido rotos por dentro? Porque creo que así me siento yo, camino a todas horas ida, hundida en mis pensamientos, lo peor de estar así, es que siempre recuerdas a esa persona, por la que estás así, es como querer sentirte bien, y no poder, porque siempre te viene a la cabeza.

Ojalá tuvieramos una especie de chip en el corazón para borrar lo que nos hace daño. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ni cantar me hace feliz, me siento tan perdida, que no sé si podré afrontar esto algún día.

**_Finn:_** -Mira a Rachel a lo lejos, con algo de preocupación-

_**Rachel:**_ -Camina cabizbaja, chocándose con él-

_**Finn:**_ Ten cuidado, creo que no vas mirando por dónde andas.

_**Rachel:**_ Quítate de en medio. -Lo dice fría-

_**Finn:**_ -Se aparta apenado-

_**Rachel:**_ -Se pierde entre los pasillos del McKinley-

**Finn POV:** Vaya, nunca había visto así a Rachel, nunca la ví tan triste, ni tan fría, de hecho empezaba a creer que estaba perdida en si misma, sus ojos denotaban dolor y tristeza, y no pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, porque sabía que si estaba así, era por mi culpa. Y el simple hecho de imaginarla llorando, hace que me sienta la peor persona del mundo, ojalá las cosas fueran distintas, ojalá Quinn no estuviera embarazada, porque si de algo estoy seguro, es que ahora mismo no estaría con ella, Rachel consigue quitarme todos los pensamientos.

_*En una reunión de la Unholy Trinity*_

_**Quinn:**_ Chicas, sé que vais a decir que no cuando os lo diga, pero quiero que las tres formemos parte del _Glee Club_. Necesito tener a raya a esa estúpida de Rachel Berry, ya sabeís que anda detrás de mi novio. Os lo pido como mejores amigas, por favor.

_**Santana:**_ ¿Y qué pasa con nuestra popularidad? No pienso echarlo a perder por formar parte de un coro de perdedores.

_**Quinn:**_ Tranquila Santana, eso no pasará.

_**Brittany:**_ Pues a mi me gustaría entrar, me gusta mucho cantar. Britney Spears me dijo en un sueño que voy a ser una gran estrella. -Sonríe-

_**Quinn y Santana:**_ -Miran raro a Brittany-

_**Quinn:**_ ¿Entonces qué dices Santana, todas juntas?

_**Santana:**_ -Hace una mueca- Bueno,está bien, lo haré por tí, pero te juro que si me tratan mal, me las pagarás.

_**Quinn:**_ Chicas, os he dicho que eso no va a pasar, confiad en mí, somos demasiado populares como para que nos traten como a unos losers.

_*Más tarde, la Unholy Trinity se prepara para su performance del Glee Club*_

_**Quinn:**_ Ha quedado perfecta, de todas formas las audiciones son abiertas, ya sabeís a las dos en la sala de ensayos, el señor Shue se quedará con la boca abierta. -Sonríe-

_*En la sala de ensayos*_

_**Shue:** _Guau, chicas, no puedo creer que queraís formar parte del club, me siento halagado, podeís empezar con vuestra audición.

_**Narrador:**_ Al terminar la audición, el señor Shue queda maravillado.

_**Shue:**_ Fantástico, lo habeís hecho genial,bienvenidas al Glee Club.-Sonríe, abrazándolas-

_**Quinn:** _¿Cuándo empezamos señor Shue?

_**Shue:**_ Os pasaré más tarde los horarios,¿vale?

_**Quinn:** _Ok.

**Quinn POV:** Lo conseguí, por fin voy a tener a Finn cerca, vigilando que no se le acerca la enana bigotuda.

_*Al día siguiente, en el Glee Club*_

**_Mr. Shue:_** Chicos, dad la bienvenida a vuestras nuevas compañeras, un aplauso para Quinn, Santana y Brittany.

_**Rachel:**_ ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? Seguro que las ha mandado la entrenadora Sue, ellas nunca entrarían por voluntad propia.

_**Quinn:**_ Mira Rachel, que tú hagas todo lo que haces pensando en tí misma, no quiere decir que nosotras seamos como tú.Estamos aquí porque nos gusta cantar,¿no es para eso este club? Además, no eres nadie para opinar si debemos estar aquí o no.

_**Santana:**_ Por favor, dejad la pelea de gatas para otro día.

**_Brittany:_** ¿Existen peleas de gatas? Que guay, me gustaría que dos gatas se pelearan por Lord Tubbington. -Sonríe-

**_Todos:_** -La miran extrañados-

_**Santana:**_ Déjalo Britt...-La agarra del brazo, sentándose a su lado-

**_Quinn:_** En fin, no te creas demasiado, Rachel Berry. -Se sienta al lado de Finn-

_**Finn:**_ Quinn, no seas tan grosera con Rachel.-Mira a Rachel apenado-

_**Shue:**_ Bueno chicos, he pensado que va siendo hora de que hagaís unos Mashups, por eso, he pensado que estaría bien un poco de competición, así que haremos grupos de dos, chicos contra chicas, ¿qué os parece?

**_Rachel:_** Me parece que os vamos a ganar, así que más vale que hagaís un gran esfuerzo. -Sonríe, muy segura de sí misma-

_**Kurt:**_ Señor Shue, me gustaría estar en el grupo de las chicas, todos sabemos que me identifico con las féminas.

_**Shue:**_ Lo siento Kurt, pero tendrás que estar en el equipo de los chicos.

**_Kurt:_ **-Murmura- Siempre me pasa lo mismo...

_*Al terminar la clase...*_

**_Rachel:_** Chicas, tenemos que ir preparando nuestra performance, tiene que ser perfecta, yo me encargaré de la coreografía, Tina, tú te encargarás del vestuario.

_**Santana:**_ Oh, por favor, no necesitamos preparar nada con tanto tiempo,vamos, ganaremos a los chicos, es un hecho.

_**Rachel:**_ Pero...

_**Tina:**_ Sí, queda mucho tiempo aún Rachel.

_*En los pasillos del McKinley...*_

_**Finn POV:**_ Vaya, justo esta semana que estoy más cansado tenemos que hacer una competición, entre eso, Rachel, los Titans, Quinn y el bebé...Estoy muerto, siento que no me quedan fuerzas para nada.

_*En la enfermería...*_

_**Shue:**_ Terri, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

**_Terri:_** ¿No lo sabías cariño? Ahora trabajo aquí, he pensado que puedo pluriemplearme, así el bebé tendrá todas las necesidades cubiertas. -Sonríe, acariciándose la tripa-

_**Mr. Shue:** _Pero si no eres enfermera...

_**Terri:**_ Cielo, hice un curso de enfermería

_**Shue:** _Oh, no lo sabía, bueno, bienvenida al McKinley. -La abraza, y se va-

**Terri POV:** Espero que Will no descubra que si entré en este instituto de enfermera fue sólo para vigilarle, sé que esa Emma Pillsbury no se le quita de encima. Pobre maniática, no sabe la que le ha caido encima.

**Mr. Shue POV:** Qué raro...¿desde cuando Terri sabe de enfermería? Sólo espero que no me cause muchos problemas...

_*Más tarde, en el baño de los chicos*_

**Finn POV:** Vaya, es increíble lo cansado que estoy, creo que iré a hacerle una visita a la enfermera.

_*En la enfermería...*_

_**Finn:**_ -Pega en la puerta-

_**Terri:**_ Adelante, pasa.-Sonríe-

_**Finn:** _Señorita Shue, ¿qué hace usted aquí, es enfermera?

_**Terri:**_ Estudié unos cursillos de enfermería.

_**Finn:**_ Oh, vaya, no lo sabía.

_**Terri:**_ ¿Para qué venías?

_**Finn:**_ Pues verá,es que últimamente me siento como muy cansado, ¿hay algo que pueda tomar para el cansancio?

_**Terri:**_ Mmm...-Pensativa- Ahora que lo dices, sí que lo hay. -Saca unas pastillas de su cajón- Cuando era jóven tomaba esto, ¿cómo crees que pude llevarlo todo? Las animadoras,los estudios...Tómate dos de estas al día, y tendrás energía de sobra.

_**Finn:**_ -Coje las pastillas- ¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

_**Terri:**_ Sí, claro, adelante.

_**Finn:**_ ¿Es posible que te gusten dos chicas a la vez?

_**Terri:**_ NO, por supuesto que no, sólo puedes querer a una, ¿por qué preguntas eso? ¿Acaso no eres el novio de Quinn Fabray, la chica embarazada? -Lo mira con cara de enfado, al pensar en si misma-

_**Finn:**_ Sí,pero es que yo...

_**Terri:**_ Pero es que nada, tienes que estar con Quinn, no puedes pensar en otra, eso no es ser hombre.

_**Finn:**_ -Se va de la consulta confuso-

**Terri POV:** Vaya con los chicos de hoy en día, ya ni respetan a sus novias, ¿será verdad eso de que los alumnos aprenden de los profesores? Por el bien de Will, espero que no se acerca a esa loca de Emma. Debo conseguir que Quinn Fabray me entregue a su bebé, no podré ocultar mi falso embarazo por mucho tiempo, y si no hay bebé, está claro que se descubrirá todo.

_*En una reunión de los chicos de New Direction...*_

**_Finn:_** -Llega lleno de energía, casi entusiasmado- Hey, ¿qué pasa tíos? ¿Preparados para darle una paliza a las chicas?

_**Kurt:**_ ¿Y a este qué mosca le ha picado, si hace poco se le veía cansado?-Lo mira confuso-

**_Finn:_** No me pasa nada Kurt, simplemente tomé unas vitaminas,son geniales, me siento lleno de energía. -Sonríe hiperactivo-

_**Puck:**_ ¿De qué vitaminas hablas?

_**Finn:**_ ¿Os sentís cansados,con poca energía? ¿Por qué no váis a la consulta de la señora Shue? Os recetará estas monadas. -Enseña las pastillas-

_**Artie:**_ Bueno, iremos, tampoco creo que pase nada. -Se encoje de hombros-

Hasta aquí el capi de hoy, espero que os haya gustado. Un saludo, y un besito :'3


End file.
